The Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend
The first Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend took place from September 17, 2015, to September 21, 2015, featuring special Alert missions and other ingame limited-time bonuses. The second Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend took place from July 27, 2018, to July 30, 2018, featuring special Alert missions. The third Proxy Rebellion Bonus Weekend took place from July 19, 2019, to July 22, 2019, featuring special Alert missions. Details First Proxy Rebellion: DOUBLE CREDITS From now until Monday, September 21 at 2 p.m. EDT, earn Double Credits during Missions. Grab your fellow Tenno and run some Missions to stock up! HIGH-REWARD ALERTS Take on the following High-Reward Alerts from now until September 21 at 2 p.m. EDT and earn some valuable Rewards! Alert 1 September 17 at 2 p.m. EDT until September 18 at 2 p.m. EDT Tessera (Venus): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: Orokin Catalyst + 10,000 Credits Alert 2 September 18 at 2 p.m. EDT until September 19 at 2 p.m. EDT Martialis (Mars) The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: Orokin Reactor + 10,000 Credits Alert 3 September 19 at 2 p.m. EDT until September 20 at 2 p.m. EDT Palus (Pluto) The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: Wraith Twin Vipers with Weapon Slot and Orokin Catalyst + 50,000 Credits Alert 4 September 20 at 2 p.m. EDT until September 21 at 2 p.m. EDT Io (Jupiter) The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 25 Rare s + 10,000 Credits GET 50% OFF SELECT WEAPONS! Time to load up your Arsenal! Get half off select Weapons in the Market from now until Monday, September 21 at 2 p.m. EDT! Second Proxy Rebellion: Alert 1 July 27 at 2 p.m. ET until Monday July 30 at 2 p.m. ET Defense (Mars): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 50,000 Credits + 1,500 Endo Alert 2 July 27 at 2 p.m. ET until Monday July 30 at 2 p.m. ET Interception (Neptune): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 50,000 Credits + Exilus Adapter Alert 3 July 27 at 2 p.m. ET until Monday July 30 at 2 p.m. ET Defense (Jupiter): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 50,000 Credits + Orokin Catalyst and Orokin Reactor blueprints Alert 4 July 27 at 2 p.m. ET until Monday July 30 at 2 p.m. ET Defense (Europa): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: Rift Sigil(for more information check out the Sigils page) + Stratos Emblem Third Proxy Rebellion: Alert 1 July 19 at 2 p.m. ET until July 22 at 2 p.m. ET Defense (Mars): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 50,000 Credits + Exilus Adapter Alert 2 July 19 at 2 p.m. ET until July 22 at 2 p.m. ET Interception (Mars): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 50,000 Credits + pistol riven (see Riven Mods for more information about rivens) Alert 3 July 19 at 2 p.m. ET until July 22 at 2 p.m. ET Survival (Mars): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: 50,000 Credits + Orokin Catalyst and Orokin Reactor blueprints Alert 4 July 19 at 2 p.m. ET until July 22 at 2 p.m. ET Defense (Mars): The Proxy Rebellion. Reward: Rakta Syandana + Stratos Emblem Media PROXY REBELLION Recap - Warframe Operations Update 17.4.4 See also *Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend *The Proxy Retribution Bonus Weekend *Orokin Overload Weekend Category:Alert